


Thank you. (Phantom Of The Opera Lemon)

by TheyCalledHerCarrie



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Misftits, Mutation, Phantom - Freeform, Romance, Sadness, Sex, flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCalledHerCarrie/pseuds/TheyCalledHerCarrie
Summary: Melani has a miniature trip down memory lane while with Erik, reminding her how thankful she was to have met him. She found that she had to repay him in the way she thought most heartfelt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasirene/gifts).



> We're all well aware how in actuality Erik was not safe or stable for a relationship, buuuut gothic romance, drama all that jazz is so enticing, no? Plus: Gerard Butler. Enough said. And though some people hated it: Andrew Lloyd Weber.... That Music <3 Leave a comment below if you like, I worked really hard on this one! The character Melani Zemire belongs to me, though nothing else does. Hope you enjoyed-  
> Carrie

The moments they had together were rare. The ones where they were truly alone anyways. Erik treasured every single second of those moments. There never was a time where he ever tired of looking at her. Melani was a chorus girl, the best in her ballet by far. That wasn't the main reason that Erik was so enfatuated with her. Both shared an understanding of the cruelties, and even some of the beauties of the world. Both had differences. While Melani knew her differences were nothing compared to Erik's, she treated his differences as if they were nothing. The disfigurement of his face always bothered him, it was a problem he could never fix, outwardly showing the equal amount of monstrosity inside. Melani however, her differences were unique, something he found breathtakingly beautiful. She had been born with silver hair, too pale to be grey like hair turned with age, but too deep to be white. It reminded him of spider silk, long strands of it, just as soft and delicate looking. Her skin was the tone of milk, as if she had never before seen the light of day. Which, with her secluded life Erik supposed she really never had gotten out all that much. He was much the same, but she looked much healthier than he did. The thing that contrasted so obviously with her odd hair and light skin were her eyes. They were brown, which one might not find so fascinating, but they were as dark as french chocolate, and when they caught the light it showed there were layers of different honey tones in those dark eyes. Many people Melani had met often said things would be easier if she "Didn't look quite so odd". Once a wealthy patron had told her that. The vicomte de Chagny. She wasn't sure why it had wounded her so badly to hear that from him after finally scoring a successful role in one of the operas. But it had, and she remembered how Erik had made that night so much better.Raoul's comment had really hurt her, also it had angered her. Melani had stormed to her room, slammed the door shut behind her, and immediately searched for a pair of scissors. If she cut most of her hair off perhaps she could hide it beneath a wig all the time and then people would stop making horrible comments. That was the first time Erik would abandon the safety of the mirror for her. Only for her.  
  
"Melani," Erik's voice had been hesitant at first, but gentle. Normally, that soft and melodic rasp comforted her automatically, but in that instant it only extracted another angry sob,"I hate them all Ange!" Her voice had spoken more than just volumes. She continued to rifle through the drawers, finally coming up with a long pair of scissors.  
"Chere, don't do this," Erik's hand must have touched the mirror, for she heard it squeak on its railing ever so slightly. She heard him loud and clear as well, but Melani was in a less than logicial mood as she grasped a fist full of her silvery strands and pried open the scissors. Erik never could recall moving so fast as he did in that moment, flinging the mirror aside and coming up behind her. His hand closed around the wrist that held the scissors, squeezing gently as his other arm wrapped around her waist. Melani's fingers loosened slowly, and the double blades fell from her fingers onto the bureau with a clatter. The rest of her body followed as she collapsed down onto its surface, the only thing keeping her up being Erik's arms wound around her. He pulled her gently, and they both came to rest on the floor. Erik rocked her back and forth gently until her tears slowed, and her whimpers quieted. He was somewhat angry, but for the moment pushed that aside. The others would pay for this later, for now his only concern lay with the beautiful woman in his arms.  
"I hate them all," Melani murmured once more,"They are so cruel..."  
"Some people who do not understand differences are," Erik whispered as he pressed his face into her hair. The strands were soft against his exposed cheek, making him fall quiet for a moment to just enjoy how it felt to hold her. "But you must not listen to them. You look different, that much of course is true, but those differences are what I find quite beautiful about you mon chere.... No more crying, please."  
He had always been able to soothe her, even in her most negative of moods...  
  
"Chere?" Erik noticed her spacious gaze, a small smile twitching at one corner of his mouth. He knew that face. That was her thinking face. "What thoughts steal away your attention?"  
  
"I was merely remembering..." Melani moved to sit beside him at his organ bench. Erik gathered her against his side, face pressing against the soft, silky trands of her hair. She sunk into him, absorbing some of his warmth, little of which was present in his dark lair.  
"Remembering?" Erik peered down at her, wondering what had possibly been on his loves mind.  
  
"I was remembering the time you first revealed yourself to me... I never did thank you for that."  
  
"You need not thank me for anything, Mon chere. I would happily give you the world, could I do so."  
  
"But I want to thank you... You have done so much for me. Given me so much. Shared so Much." She reached up to touch his bare cheek, fingers skimming over the edge of his mask, causing Erik to cringe the slightest bit. Melani treated his deformity as normal, but he was still unused to such a thing. He couldn't say that he disliked her attentions to him though, all of him. Melani's hands curled around the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. Her mouth sealed over his and he easily gave into her demands. There had never been a woman that he loved more than her. The very idea both frightened and thrilled him. It was easy to get lost in her. Melani's feelings and actions were always so open, so delicately plain for him to see. Erik was somewhat startled from the comfort of this kiss as her teeth caught his bottom lip and tugged. His eyes opened to blink curiously at her and she had to stifle a laugh. She kissed him again, repeating that same, gentle nip, drawing a quiet noise from Erik. Taking this opportunity, Melani slipped her tongue in past his lips, and her taste filled his mouth. Neither one of them made any particularly aggressive advances, playing a sort of game of tag with each other. Her lips parted further, welcoming him, inviting him to play too.  
Erik was at a loss, feeling somewhat clumsy. They both did, neither one accustomed to partaking in pleasures with another person. But they were here, and Erik's pulse was racing, his blood felt hot, and he knew that he needed to have her. Melani was coaxing him once more, and he allowed himself to gather her fully against him to cautiously explore her mouth, though he didn't dare allow his hands to roam. His right hand grasped her skirt in his long fingers, clenching and unclenching against the soft fabric. That little shred of cloth seemed to ground him to reality. To remind himself that, no he was not in fact dreaming.

Melani pulled away, exhaling a shaky breath that felt hot on his skin, and that carried his name along with it. Erik felt his control waver like water being swam through. Scooping her up quickly, he pinned her small frame against his chest, and was soon walking. Neither one knew what they were doing, but only that they needed each other now. Things were tense now. Dangerous. There may never be another chance like this. Melani felt the soft fabric of the bed beneath her, and She released him to lay back. For several moments, all Erik did was stare at her.  
"Erik..."  
"Yes Mon amour?" He realized that his voice sounded rough, quiet. There was a tension building in the air, in their body.  
"Do not stare so much... It is embarrassing." He had to smile at that, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.  
"Forgive me, my darling, but you are so cute, laying there a blushing mess."  
His words gained the reaction he desired, and he watched as her cheeks tinged a lovely shade of pink. Laughing softly, he stroked her face, cupping her jaw. She complied easily with him, tipping her head back and it was then that he caught her lips in another kiss.  
  
Their restraint deteriorated even further, and together they were soon undressing her. The thin gown was cast away, leaving her in her corset and wool stockings. The stockings came away quickly, his fingers skimming along her bare calf as he tossed them away. He met her eyes and took her hands, pulling her up onto her knees. Their hands were shaking. She was blushing, and even Erik may have been himself. He bent and pushed her closer to him, his lips latching gently onto the soft skin of her neck. Melani's head fell back as Erik freely explored her skin, feeling her pulse alive, and strong beneath his mouth. Her skin was warm, despite the cold air, her hands even warmer, caressing the back of his neck. His teeth scraped delicately at her flesh, eliciting a quiet moan from her. It wasn't as if anyone would hear them so deep underground, but Melani continued to clench her jaw against the sounds that spilled from her as Erik continued his sweet torture. Sometimes she wondered how he held so much power over her, in this instance no so much.  
Erik finally allowed his hands to move around her waist and up her back. He removed his gloves and tossed them aside, moving his hands to the string of her corset. He tried to undo the knot in the back. Once. Twice. A third attempt, in vain.  
"Must these damned things be so tight?"  
Melani laughed softly, shaking her head a little,"I certainly wish they didn't have to be."  
Growing impatient with the garment, Erik curled his long fingers around the bow and with a rough tug, he snapped it.  
"Erik!" Melani drew back to stare incredulously at him,"I liked that corset!"  
Erik chuckled softly, prying the laces loose of their holes,"I will find you another one just like it. You have my word." He picked her up suddenly and set her on her feet beside the bed, loosening the garment around her torso. Erik remained seated, since he towered over her at full height anyways, as he began to pull the corset down over her hips. Melani felt her cheeks flush hotly, but she made no motion to stop him and his excruciatingly slow pace he proceeded to strip her in until she stood bare before him.  
  
His eyes drank her in, hands pulling her by the waist towards him, where she easily collapsed into his touch and her lips found his. As if aware of the shifting mood, the lit candelabras were suddenly snuffed out in a cool breeze, enveloping them in a calming darkness. They pulled away enough to breath, and she settled against his lap, one leg on either side of him. Her hands were trailing over the loose sleeves of his white shirt, brushing his hands and moving to grip at the hem of his shirt. With a pull it was halfway up his chest before Erik had to raise his arms to assist her in removing it. As soon as it was away, her hands were on him, feeling what she couldn't see in the dark. Erik was tall, and narrowly built, but stalking around the opera house and antagonizing Buquet on a daily basis kept him in decent enough shape, and that's how she preferred him. She didn't mind his thin nature, in fact that might have been part of his charm. Melani listened to his breath hitch and waver as her mouth dropped to his neck, her hands smoothing over his sides, nails finding soft purchase in his skin. He could feel her pressed against him, her breasts pillowed against His chest, where he could feel her warmth and her heartbeat hammering away excitedly. Her teeth scraped the more prominent curve of his collar bone, a soft groan rumbling up out of his chest as he grasped at her hips. It somewhat embarrassed him, But her attentions were causing his blood to rush elsewhere and the realization hit him; By the end of this night they would be one. He knew he couldn't have it be any other way, and with her so eagerly drawing such cravings from his body it would be impossible to deny her anyways. Erik's hands grasped her tighter and in the next moment Melani was being lifted until she was suddenly staring at the dark ceiling. Not another moment later, his mouth was on her breast, sucking tenderly as his hands roved the soft skin of her abdomen and her legs. A soft coo left her lips, hands moving to tangle into his hair. Erik stilled a moment, knowing the wig he wore to cover his wispy white hair would be revealed. Did He want her to see him like this? Technically, they were unable to see each other... Only to feel. All the same, Erik realized he was a little frightened to proceed. As if sensing every thought he just had, Melani's hands loosened from his hair to stroke the back of his neck before gently brushing his visible cheek. "Je t'aime, Mon cher..."  
Those words Were enough to assure him as he moved back up to catch her lips in a soft kiss. Their tongues entangled with each other in a slow dance, drawing the most beautiful sounds from her. Because of him. He couldn't help feeling the smallest bit smug, having her so easily succumb to him.  
Those devious hands of hers were moving again, caressing the side of his hip before tugging loose the buttons that held his pants closed. Erik assisted her in getting rid of them and soon, much to his ultimate surprise, he found their positions suddenly reversed. Her delicate frame was draped over him, shifting so that her chest pressed to his once more, so that she might steal another kiss. When her hands touched his face, Erik thought for certain she was going to remove his mask, and his breath stilled. Melani did no such thing, stroking both his masked and unmasked cheek as if they were the same. "Mon amour... Are-- Are you sure of this?" He partially cursed himself for asking, How could they ever return from such a state? They couldn't... It was too close to the edge, Past the point of no return.  
"Yes," Her voice was as quiet as his had been, a mere whisper. There they were, in the dark. Hardly a space between them. There were no more barriers. No more questions. This would be it. Melani had never been sure about anything in her life until now. This, she had to have it... Only with him.  
Erik found his breath locking into his throat once more as he stared at the vague outline of her face he could make out, and he reached for her then, cupping her cheek and pushing his long fingers through the length of her hair. They ghosted along her back, tracing her spine, where he watched in loving fascination as her silhouette arched at that simple touch before his hands both came to rest upon her hips. Questions raced through his mind: Will it hurt her? Did he have even the slightest idea what he was doing?  
Her fingers were grasping at his, lacing together, her lips came down upon his one last time, sweet, soft and warm. His abdomen clenched almost painfully, a small groan escaping him. He had to have her, that was the end of it. Melani shifted back then, aligning herself with him. As she brushed against him, Erik had to remove one hand from her hip to fist the sheet beside him. They were both breathing hard, unsteadily. Both nervous, yet prepared. Anticipating the final moment. Did they dare cros the line? Her hand squeezed his as she shifted and slid herself down onto him until her hips were pressed against his. She had to squeeze her eyes shut a moment, releasing a gasping breath as she did so, faintly aware of a gasp that echoed her own. The hand still on her hip slid up her back to press her against his chest, where he moved his mouth to her ear, cooing softly to her in French and stroking her spine. The burning pain soon dulled, and her slim hands were bracing on Erik's chest. She exhaled slowly, and shifted her hips against his. The result was a small jolt of pleasure, still echoed by a shadow of pain. In the dark, They still managed to lock eyes. To make the connection that they were now one.  
The stillness only lasted a moment longer before Erik's hand was tangling into the spider silk strands of Melani's hair and he was pulling her down to him, claiming her mouth with his. And then, they were moving together, unhurried yet frantic, knowing the next day could be near. The next moment something could tear them away from Their moment, their bliss, unless they chose to seize it. Their breath intermingled with softly shared words as Melani slowly rose and fell upon his member, her nails digging into his shoulders. Erik told her he loved her, over and over through shaking breaths, almost afraid he might wake and find this a wonderful dream. Gripping a hold of her, he drove himself further inside her, pulling a soft cry from the woman above him.  
Their breathing became more erratic, their movements more rushed as they raced towards fulfillment, towards their full union. Melani's lips found his, her hand sprawling out across the masked side of his face. She could feel it coiling tightly in her stomach, that release she so desired, and she knew Erik was nearly in the same place as her.  She rested her forehead against his, shuddering against him as release finally tore through her. Erik pinned her tiny body against his, crying out softly against her hair as Melani pulled him over the edge with her. All was quiet except for their uneven breathing, and their thudding pulses that rang in their own ears. In the last few glimmers of melting candle light, Erik was able to study their entangled bodies. Sweat coated their skin in a light layer, shimmering like melted diamonds. His fingers trailed gently up her back to push into her hair, a soft chuckle leaving him as her body jumped at that small touch. Even still joined together at their most intimate places, Erik felt a heavy blanket of calm falling over them. Of finality.  
Melani hummed softly as her face burrowed into his neck, their breathing finally evening back out so that now all was completely silent. They ended up exploring each other again that night, making love twice more and remaining in each others company. A tangle of limbs and hearts. Melani's head rested upon His chest, the silk sheets pulled up around them in a warm cocoon. Erik pulled her closer, lifting her a little so that her could press his lips to her neck, resting his bare cheek there against her warm skin. He had never felt more relaxed than he did in this instance, legs entangled with hers, arms tightly bound around her. He hummed softly, falling into a quiet tune that made her dark eyes feel heavy with the need to sleep. Her arms slid around his neck, hands cradling his head against hers as she succumbed to that lovely tune, and to the bliss that was sleep. Erik stayed awake a while longer, listening to her breath, feeling the softness and warmth of her skin under his. And after he was finally able to assure himself it was all real, he burrowed his face into her shoulder and fell asleep to the gentle beat of her pulse.


End file.
